We are Grounders
by Pyromaniactic Pineapple
Summary: One shots, about a lot of different stuff, and a lot of different Bellarke, and there is a summary of each at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Hakeldama? More like Hakeldrama! Pt 1

**Okay so I haven't had the chance to write fan fiction for this series yet but I absolutely love it, so I decided to get off my but and write. This is probably pretty suck and since I am not creative in any sort of way, this is going to be a bunch of One-Shots, and they will almost all be Bellarke, although not all. I have absolutely no set time for when I will update, but since this show is still going strong, I will probably update pretty regularly. I also own nothing of this series.**

* * *

 **This is set after the conversation in the episode Helkadama, after Bellamy handcuffs Clarke to the chair, and is told from Clarke in a third person limited point of view.  
**

Clarke stared for a minute at the handcuffs around her wrists. Cuffs that Bellamy had put there. Bellamy who she had thought she could trust. Who she had needed to trust, because she needed to believe that it wasn't all her fault. That she could still be saved. Apparently not. Her mind still didn't grasp that it had been Bellamy who had decided to betray her. She had believed that he might be mad. Hell she had expected him to yell at her and tell her she could go die. But take her prisoner? That was not the Bellamy she knew. That was not the Bellamy that she had risked Ton DC on. This Bellamy was cold. This Bellamy was broken. She was drawn out of her thoughts by Bellamy moving around her, grabbing one of the electric batons that had been on the table. She couldn't help the snarky thought that just ended up as words.

"So are u going to go for conscious or unconscious look when you drag me off to pike. 'Cause I would honestly prefer the conscious because I'm pretty sure you have no idea what voltage to set that at to knock me out without killing me. But I guess since I'm a prisoner that's probably going to happen so really either way is fine." Clarke said bringing back the mask that she wore in in front of the grounders. In front of the 100. In front of the people who had tried to take everything from her. In front of the people she had killed to protect the people she loved. But never in front of Bellamy. Until now. Her eyes hardened and she glared defiantly at him, not a speck of fear or sorrow glossing over her eyes. Bellamy could go do whatever she wanted for all she cared. All she had to worry about now was getting out. Bellamy still had his radio on his belt and Clarke focused her mind on that, knowing if she could get it she could get the right frequency and Octavia would be able to get her.

Bellamy finally stopped moving around and grabbed a key from his belt using it to free her from the chair only to replace it onto her other hand with the cuff. he then proceeded to drag her out of the room, not saying anything, not even looking at her. Fine. She could play that game too. When they reached a hallway that was completely clear, she made her move. Using Bellamy's hand hold on her to her advantage, she slammed him into the wall, causing him to let out a grunt of pain. She almost felt bad, but instead of making sure she hadn't done any permanent damage, she grabbed his keys out of his pocket as he slid to the floor. She used her teeth too unlock the cuffs and rubbed her wrists in relief when the metal fell off. But while she was undoing the cuffs she failed to notice that Bellamy had gotten back up. She spun around only in time to fell herself pressed against the wall by Bellamy who looked seriously pissed. She gave him a sly smile.

"Aw did little Blake get hurt? Is little Blake mad?" she asked in a mocking singsong. She was free but she still needed to get the radio because without Octavia she would never manage to get out of the camp. Bellamy gritted his teeth, still pressing her into the wall.

"Clarke you can't get out of here. You can either come with me, or I will drag you." he said with a snarl. Clarke just gave him a feral smile. So they would fight. Well what Bellamy didn't know was that she could fight. You didn't survive more than a few days in the forest without learning how to fight.

"Or you could just give me a radio, and you don't have to get hurt," she said, knowing he wouldn't. He scoffed at her.

"You want the radio," he said with a smirk. He leaned forward so his lips were less than an inch from hers. "So take it," he whispered, his breathe wafting softly over her lips. She smiled again. Then raised her knee and drove it right below his belt.

"Dammit Clarke!" he yelled, doubled over in pain. But all too soon for her liking he recovered, and put his fists up in a fighting pose. She didn't bother with that. Instead she swept her leg out, to spend him sprawling too the floor. It worked but at the last moment he pulled her down with him. She hit the ground hard but instead of letting the sharp pain she now felt in her wrist bother her, she just rolled away from Bellamy as he attempted to pin her again. Thats when she realized what he was trying to do. He didn't want her knocked out, or hurt. Her mother was the doctor. Bellamy needed her to still be in good enough condition for Pike to interrogate her. He snarled at her as she dodged him again. But she was done with this little playing. Bellamy might not want to damage, but she had no such qualms about hurting Bellamy. So she threw her first punch.

It landed with a satisfying crunch, and blood poured out of Bellamy's nose. She smiled again. Bellamy deserved this. And when Bellamy kicked her legs to knock her to the ground again, she didn't resist the pain. She deserved the pain. So instead she embraced it. And it made her that much stronger. Her eyes were alight with fire as she pulled herself up from the floor that was now covered in droplets of their blood. She slammed Bellamy into the wall, saying, "You know I had trusted you. I thought that at least after Lexa betrayed me, I at least still had you." She said, her breaths coming out in ragged gasps as she continued to reach for the radio while Bellamy struggled out of her grip.

"At least when Lexa betrayed me, she did it to save lives. She did it to save her people. What did you do it for Bellamy?" She asked as she threw another punch. He stopped struggling for a moment to look her straight in the eyes.

"I did for the people who Lexa killed when she betrayed us. I did it for Gina. I did it for the people who never even got the chance to see their families again because Lexa had them killed. I did it for the people who died on the ark because the Grounders stopped us from letting them know it was safe down here it time. I did it for all the people who would never get the chance to avenge themselves." he said staring right at her, his face dark with hatred, not for her, but at Lexa and the Grounders. She felt herself loosen, even though she was still trying to get the radio. This however was all he needed to slam the both down onto the metal plating of the floor, where she lay dazed as he put his knees on either side of her and sued his hands to press her wrists tight against the floor. She struggled but to no avail. So instead she glared at him, anger gleaming in her eyes. And yet he had the audacity to laugh at her.

"Are you done yet, Princess," he asked, with none of the teasing warmth that he used to say the name with. It was him saying her nickname like that, after her had betrayed her that made her truly snap.

"Fuck you, Bellamy Blake," she said, before doing exactly what she had done to Lexa. She spit blood into his face, and when he pulled away, she grabbed his radio, changed the frequency when she realized what she had forgotten. When she had spit in his face, Bellamy didn't even care, he had just grabbed what he had that she had forgotten. He had grabbed his baton, and electricity arced along it, beautiful and deadly, as he slammed it into her side, just as she fixed the frequency on the radio.

She had felt pain. But this was new. She screamed, with pain, as electricity raced up her veins, burning and freezing, her blood turning from lava to frozen ice before burning away again. She body spasmed as she arched away from the baton, and she gave a second louder longer scream, as her movement caused her to rip apart the stitches holding together her wound on her side. Her entire body was alive with this new fiery unbelievable pain as she collapsed to the ground with a sob, the blood from her newly opened wound already soaking through her jacket and creating a small puddle on the floor. She lay there for a moment, the floor marked with her and Bellamy's blood before she saw the radio a few feet away. She reached out with her hand causing even more blood to rush out of her newly opened wound. She gave a slight whimper of pain, but grasped the radio loosely in her hand and pressed the button to talk.

"Octavia," she said with a slight pained cough that resulted in even more blood on the floor. "Octavia you need to help me I'm in the eastern wing hallway 6 on the first floor. And get my mother," she said, and waited for Octavia to say she was on her way before she let the radio roll away. She hopped Octavia would get here in time to help her get away from Bellamy and if Bellamy decided to take her captive, maybe, Clarke though bitterly, Octavia could just follow the trail of blood. She glanced back at Bellamy who still hadn't moved, the baton still in his hands, staring at it in shock and horror, looking back over at her and the continuously growing pool of blood.

He dropped the baton with a sharp clang of metal on metal, and rolled away from him. His breathes were short strangled gasps. "Clarke?" he asked, his voice strangled and broken. He took a shaky step towards her. She flinched away from him, the movement causing her even more pain. "Clarke what, what did I do to you?" he asked his voice shocked at his own actions.

"What does it look you did," she snarled, her voice heavy and slurred with pain.

"I didn'- I didn't mean to- no Clarke god I didn't mean to do this. I just wanted to protect you. I couldn't let you leave me again." he took another step toward her. He sounded heartbroken. But he had before and that's how she ended up like this. She continued scoot back away from him. He still started Clarke, but seeing the look of fear in her face he held his hands up.

"Clarke I promise, I'm not going to hurt you," he said. She just continued to move father away, leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

"Ya sure like I'm going to believe that," she said, each word punctuated with a gasp of pain as she tried to farther back. Eventually, her back hit the wall, and she had nowhere else to go. She felt the floor around her desperately, for something, anything she could use to protect herself from Bellamy. her hand closed around the handle of the baton the Bellamy had dropped.

"Please Clarke you're bleeding let me help you," he said, continuing to get closer to her. Her hand clenched tighter around the handle.

"Really, I hadn't noticed. And I'm far more content to just bleed out here than let you touch me," she said venomously, moving herself a little so she could get a better hold on the baton.

"Clarke please," he whispered desperately, reaching down to help her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," she screamed, holding the baton in front of herself for protection. Then Octavia came running, and she froze staring at the scene in front of her. The floor, covered in blood. Bellamy holding his hands out defensively. Clarke leaning against the wall, holding a baton, blood staining her shirt, and a wild look of fear in her eyes. Thats when everything fell into place. She shoved Bellamy roughly to the side, not caring if her brother was hurt.

"What the hell did you do to her" she asked, her voice dangerously low, as she gather Clarke into her arms, thankful for all the grounder training. Clarke's head rolled slowly as she slipped into unconsciousness. Bellamy just stared at Clarke, his face a mask of pure and utter horror. What on earth had happened? she wondered, before starting to walking. She turned to Bellamy who had been following. He froze when he saw the look on her face.

"Don't you dare even think about following me," she said, her voice void of all emotion. "I don't know what is wrong with you Bellamy, but Clarke came here to stop a war and you try to kill her. So you're going to stay in this room until we're long gone. Because I swear to god if try to hurt her right now, or Lexa, or Lincoln, or and of the grounders in lock up that you so kindly felt the need to put there, I will kill you, whether you are my brother or not," she said, her voice not that of the girl who wanted to get out of her house, but of a girl who had found herself friends, a family, a people, and was willing to protect them at any cost. And when she spun around and walked off, he didn't follow her, but just watched, as blood continued to seep from his nose, and Clarke disappeared from his reach yet again.

* * *

 **Okay so real quick one thing I wanted to explain about the whole wound thing was that 1) I figured she would probably still be healing from some wounds after having to survive in the forest for so long. Also 2) she was able to fight because it was stitched up and had begun healing but because of the strange and unnatural ways a person's body can twist when an electric current goes through it, this is why the stitches ripped then and not earlier. And I guess that's technically two things but hey who cares. Also because I have so many pent up feelings and ideas over this episode, I may do several one shots about it but I will try to put other one shots into it. Thanks for reading and please review:)**


	2. Hakeldama? More like Hakeldrama! Pt 2

**Okay so i wrote some more, because again, just so much pent up feeling. This is from the same episode, but this is the fight, and like yes I get why they did it that way in the episode, but I feel like Clarke had the right to get mad, and should have gotten mad. Also this is again from Clarke's point of view.**

* * *

"Go easy on Octavia, I had to beg her to get me into camp," Clarke said softly, unsure of how to talk to Bellamy after their last encounter. His eyes were dark and he crossed his arms in front of him, in a defensive stance. Clarke had been waiting in the room for only a few minutes, pacing, trying decide how to talk to Bellamy. But all those thoughts went out of her head as soon as Bellamy entered, his face lit up with the shock of seeing her.

"What are you doing here Clarke?" he asked, not bothering to mask the annoyance in his voice. She didn't let it bother her. He had the right to be angry, after all he had to suffer through.

"We need to talk," Clarke said, her voice still soft and unsure.

"Oh, you've decided that," Bellamy scoffed. "The mighty Wanheda." Clarke visibly flinched at the use of the name. She had been used to hearing it by people who wanted her to kill her. By people who wielded the name like a sword to cut down the opposition to say that they stood no chance because they had Wanheda on their side. "Who chose the grounders over her own people. Who turned her back on us when we came to rescue you. Now you want to talk." Bellamy said, his glaring eyes meeting her, challenging her. Although she had chosen to stay in Polis, the statement still hurt. She had thought that Bellamy of all people would understand why she had chosen to do what she had done. She hadn't turned her back on them, but she was the most logical person to stay. She had personal ties to Lexa, the people already knew who she was, and the other people there were already needed back at Arkadia or had arrived with guns in hand.

"I came here to tell you, the ice nation has paid the price. Justice has been served for the attack on Mount Weather. I came here to tell you, its over." Clarke said, staring straight back into his eyes as she walked in front of him. She needed him to understand that he could stop. That the battle had been won.

"There it is again." Bellamy looked down. "Why do you get to decide it's over?" he asked, and when he met her eyes, Clarke could see the pain from loosing those people was still fresh. He didn't understand at all. It wasn't over to him because the people in Mount Weather were still dead.

"We did our part," Clarke said softly. She thought of the fight between Lexa and Roan. justice had truly been served.

"We?" Bellamy asked, incredulous. She winced slightly then, realizing he had never realized that she and Lexa were also a team. That the only team he had thought of was the two of them.

"Lexa and I.." Clarke paused for a moment. "The ice queen is dead. The problem was solved. And then you let Pike ruin everything," Clarke said, her voice now taking on its own hint of anger. Everything had been going so well. The alliance was finally working. They were finally being accepted into the coalition. Bellamy walked towards her.

"Why are you here Clarke?" he asked, his voice harsh. He still didn't understand what he had done.

"Arkadia needs to make things right," Clarke said simply, not deterred at all by Bellamy. "Or Lexa and the twelve clans will wipe us out," she said with finality. She shivered in her mind at the thought of all these people that may not have even known what that small group had done lying dead around the camp.

"Let her try," Bellamy said, his voice filled with arrogance. Clarke stared at him for a moment. He didn't understand the true threat here. And he would be paying for it later.

"Please tell me that going to war is not what you want." Clarke said, pleading with Bellamy, her eyes search his, asking him to show her something, anything to prove that Bellamy honestly didn't believe war was a legitimate answer. But, a voice asked her, why else would he do something that could only be read as an act of war?

"We've been at war since we landed. At least Pike understands that," Bellamy said, confirming Clarke's fears. Bellamy didn't want peace. He didn't want to work with the grounders. He wanted to not have to work with the grounders. And apparently the only way to achieve that, in his mind, was murder.

"Pike is the problem." There was a pause. "This isn't who you are," Clarke said, shocked. The Bellamy she had thought she would be talking to was the one that didn't get why she had to leave camp, but let her go all the same. The one that had spent as long as he could searching for Octavia. Th one that had kept her going.

"You're wrong. This is who I've always been," Bellamy said with conviction. "And I let you, and Octavia, and Kane convince me that we could trust these people when they have shown over and over who they are." His voice rose in volume as he started to get angrier. "And I won't let anyone else die for that mistake," he said, staring Clarke's shocked gaze down. But people have already died for your mistakes, she thought to herself.

"Bellamy, I need you. And we don't have much time," Clarke pleaded with him. Bellamy stared at her, disbelief written across his face. And it was true. She did need him. Because he was the only person who she had thought would truly understand what would happen if the Sky People did nothing.

"You need me?"He didn't believe her.

"Yes!" Clarke said passionately. "I do. I need the guy who wouldn't let me pull that lever in Mount Weather by myself!"

"You left me!" Bellamy said, his voice filled with all the pain and the anger he had been holding back since Clarke didn't come back to Arkadia with him. "You left everyone!"

"Bellamy let me-"

"Enough!" Bellamy cut her off. "Clarke you are not in charge here. And that's a good thing because people die when you're in charge. And yo were willing to let a bomb drop on my sister. Then you made a deal with Lexa, who left us in Mount Weather to die. And forced us to kill everyone who helped us! People who trusted me!" Bellamy stared at Clarke as tears filled her eyes. But then those same eyes grew hard and dark, and an exact image of his own.

"Well I'm sorry." she snarled at him. He didn't reply so she continued. "I'm sorry that as and 18 year old I don't meet your leadership standards. I'm sorry that have had no clue what I've been doing on the ground but have just been trying to protect people. I'm sorry that I didn't know how to let Ton DC known about the bomb, because I was too worried that they would know about you then. That you would get killed. I'm sorry that I even sent you into that mountain in the first place. But most of all I'm sorry that you pulled that lever with me. That you tried to pretend that it was our weight to bear. Because it wasn't Bellamy. It wasn't. It was mine and mine alone, and so I am so sorry that I couldn't just pull that lever when it was first ready, because maybe then you would actually be functioning like a rational human." Clarke said, her voice harsh and her breathing ragged. She didn't care if she hurt Bellamy. He had said this was their burden to carry. But it wasn't it had always been hers and it would always be hers because if she had just pulled the lever faster then Bellamy wouldn't have had to pretend that he had to carry it too.

"Clarke, I'm sorry too. But that doesn't change what the grounders have done to us." Bellamy said.

"Really?" Clarke asked, her voice an angry type of quiet. "Were you just following their policies. Blood must have blood right?" Clarke said bitterly.

"They killed Finn Clarke. They killed our people. People are buried out at the drop ship because of them. So yes, we were just taking back what they stole from us in the first place." Bellamy said.

"No Bellamy. You weren't. You didn't think. You just wanted revenge. You didn't think that the grounders had already been paying in the people we burned alive, in the people they lost to the mountain. You didn't think that it was me who asked Lexa and the other clans to send a peace keeping army, because I knew that guns wouldn't be enough protection from that ice nation. You didn't think that it was me that people were blaming, that people thought that this was another scheme of the brilliant Wanheda to kill even more people. You didn't think that I had to leave Polis because of the threat to my life." Clarke snarled venomously. A light dawned in Bellamy's eyes as he realized what he had done to her. But Clarke wasn't done talking.

"I hope that you don't consider what you did out there to be a mistake, because then another person is going to be dying for your mistakes. And soon there will be no one left for you. You say people die when I'm in charge? I tried. Everything I did, every person I killed was so that more of my people could survive. But when you're in charge Bellamy, you kill people. So its a good thing I didn't come back. Its a good thing that I wasn't here to watch the people I had begged to come to protect my people get slaughtered. And tell me one thing Bellamy. Did you really believe that you were saving lives? Because the Bellamy i knew would never think that." Clarke spat out. Bellamy just stood there with a calm look in his eyes.

"You may not see it now Clarke, but what I did was for the good of our people. Everyday that army stood out there was one more day they could turn on us. You say the people of Polis turned on you not even a few weeks after the summit? How quickly, how easy would it have been for that army to do that same?" Bellamy asked, standing by his point. Clarke scoffed at him.

"And do you plan to slaughter another arm now Blake? Do you think your bullets will save you again? Is everyone all excited for their Rebel King to save them again?" Clarke asked sarcastically.

"We won't slaughter them. We have sent our message. They won't dare attack, when it only took ten of our men to wipe out their entire army," Bellamy said, regaining the confidence she had seen when he was leading the 100.

"Do you even hear your self?" Clarke asked. "You killed an army. But that army was nothing compared to the power of the twelve clans. You think you can win this? You managed to kill that army because you tricked them. They were there expecting an outside threat. I'm guessing when you arrived they welcomed you, because they had thought you were allies. You won because they weren't at war with you. These people have lived on the ground their entire life. they have survived for a reason. You didn't send a message. You sent your will. I'm just sorry I'm not going to be able to see you sign it Bellamy Blake," Clarke said with a devilish smile.

"You're lying Clarke. You don't know what Arkadia is capable of." Bellamy said, his confidence not faltering one bit. "Come home Clarke. You can understand why we did it then," Bellamy switched tactics and now he was pleading with her, his eyes begging her not to leave him again. Clarke remained unmoved, realizing that if Arkadia wouldn't do anything, then she needed to get back to Lexa now, to convince her not to kill everyone.

"Bellamy, it there's a war coming? Then I don't want to be here to sit and watch Arkadia fail." She said in defeat. "this will probably be the last time, but goodbye Bellamy," she said sadly and turned, her hand reaching out to the door knob. Before she opened the door, Bellamy grabbed tight onto her wrist and held it.

"No Clarke. I can't let you leave me again," he said. His voice broke and when she looked back, his eyes were broken and filled with fear.

"Bellamy, let me go," Clarke said calmly. He didn't

"Please Clarke just stay. Please don't make me make you stay," he pleaded, making no move to release her.

"Bellamy. Let. me. go" Clarke said punctuating each word sharply and, trying to pull her arm out of reach. His face hardened, and became nothing but a collection of planes and angles.

"No." Instead of giving up, Clarke gave one final sharp turn of her wrist, ripping it free from his hold, and before he could grab her again, she had opened the door, and slammed it shut behind her. She waved over Octavia.

"I need to leave now, but Bellamy will come after me, we need to block him into the room," Clarke said quietly, trying to make sure she didn't draw attention. Octavia nodded and grabbed a few chairs which she stacked in front of the door, sufficiently blocking it. Then the two took off down the halls, and by the time Bellamy was free, they were already riding back to Lexa.

 **Sooooo the End. Thanks for the reviews, and aren't you guys so excited for the episode later today. Sorry for the errors, but I am posting this at 1 am because fan fiction is my stress reliever. Any ways, just so you guys know kinda what I'm going to do some of the one shots I plan to write are:**

 **Chapter 1 as Bellamy**

 **Jealous Clarke**

 **Sick Clarke**

 **Bellamy searching for Clarke**

 **Captured Clarke**

 **Obviously they will be more interesting than that but anyways, thanks for reading and please review :)**


	3. Stars

**So sorry it's taken me this long to update, but this is set in season 1, where Clarke gets sick, but the grounder attack after the bridge bombing is set back several more days. Sorry if this varies a bit from the actual episode, I haven't seen it in a while but I tried my best. Also this is written entirely from Bellamy's POV. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Bellamy**

When Murphy came back, all I wanted to do was end him. He knew what would happen if he came back. He had driven a little girl to suicide. But Clarke, stupid, brave princess that she was wouldn't let me kill him. After all he had done, she still took him in. She still wanted to protect him, because he was still her people. She cleaned the blood and grime off his hands and face. She treated him like he had never threatened her, never helped beat up her best friend. Now I was wishing I had killed him.

I stood outside the drop ship, the gun I had wrestled away from one of the delinquents still pointed at the crowd before us, an eye on Clarke who was looking unnaturally pale and shaky. But instead of resting like she should, she stood there, gun in hands, defiant of the odds against her people. And if that didn't make me fall a little bit more in love with her, I don't know what would. She was talking again, and I think it might have actually been working, before her stance swayed slightly, and in a moment she was falling into Spacewalker's arms, his face drawn and grim as he carried her into the dropship. I stayed out there for a moment to make sure the riots had quelled and all the new sick were brought in before ducking behind the curtain myself, my own face drawn with worry for Clarke. Murphy was standing by her side, helping get her into the hammock, and I considered snarling at him to go away, but he was the only one other than Clarke who knew what to do. I reluctantly let him help, pressing a wet towel to his forehead and nodding absentmindedly when he told if she started coughing to roll her onto her side so she didn't choke on her own blood.

I moved next her. Her face was pale, and a small frown traced her chapped lips. Her hair lay like a golden crown around her. She mumbled slightly, and I brushed my thumb over her hand, while Finn got her water.

"Hey Clarke, you're going to be okay, it only lasts a few days," I said softly, my breathe ruffling her waves as I brushed some hair away from her face. Even when she was unconscious she looked determined and brave, and I'd be damned if I let anything happen to her.

I turned away however, when I heard the sounds of scuffle. I checked to make sure Finn would watch her, before walking outside to resolve whatever it that made them feel the need to not solve it like civilized delinquents. I stood on the ramp surveying the disarray of the camp. Most of the shooters and people building the wall were sick, so I told most of them to go and strengthen the wall while the rest need to work on preserving our food. I then walked over to the tent that raven had been building her bomb in to make sure she could still get it done in time. She gave me a tired nod when I walked, before glancing over my shoulder. Finn stood behind me, and I gave him a questioning look as to why he left Clarke.

"Miller's got her," he mouthed. I nodded. Miller I trusted to look after her. Murphy, not so much. Raven finished her pouring and showed us how to build it. I looked between the two of them and asked who would take the bomb. I expected Finn to jump in and take it, anyone could see Raven wasn't completely healthy, but when he hesitated, she quickly assured me that she would. I nodded then left the tent again to find a shooter. Night had fallen, and I was standing in the dark on the side of the tent, when I licked my lips and tasted something sharply metallic. I lifted my hand to my nose,only to pull it away, the blood on it glistening in the fire light. I walked towards one of the smaller fires and pulled Jasper aside. The others looked up in interest, but I growled at them to get to whatever jobs they had. It was dark, but in the firelight the blood dripping from me would stand out even more starkly. Jasper looked at me, not noticing in the shadows that now shrouded me.

"I need you to take the shot," I said, but vice hard, but still breathless. The world was fading in and out of focus, and I couldn't see straight.

"Bellamy are you okay," he asked. I lifted my head and his breathe caught when he saw the sparkle of my blood reflected back.

"Are you sure you can make this shot," I asked. He nodded.

"Good, and don't tell people, we don't need them to know both of their leaders are sick I said quietly," he nodded again.

"Hey Bellamy, why'd you ask me?" he asked. I hesitated. Telling him he was a last resort wasn't exactly a confident boost when this shot was our only chance at survival. He gulped.

"All the other shooters are sick aren't they?" he asked. I nodded. Instead of letting his shoulders slump like I had expected, he stood up straighter and hos eyes hardened.

"I won't miss," he said firmly, and I nodded again before stumbling off towards the dropship.

When I entered, I couldn't see, so I just collapsed onto the floor. It was hard but I didn't care and I didn't notice someone come to roll me over, I was already slipping away.

When I woke up, the sun was filtered red and white through our curtains, and the sounds of daily camp bustled outside. So Raven's bomb worked. We hadn't been murdered by the grounders in the night I let myself breathe a sigh of relief, before I started coughing. It was a harsh painful cough racking my chest like a thousand knives, the taste of blood bubbling at the back of my throat, the air tasting sharp and sulfurous. Someone came over and rolled me over, and I coughed a disgusting mixture of blood and vomit. My mouth tasted sour and my throat burned like acid. Whoever it was that helped me offered me a cup filled with water, before I realized that the hand offering it was Murphy. I knocked it away with a snarl, and ignored to angered look on his face. Clarke may have trusted him enough to not send him back out, but that trust was what had me lying helplessly on the floor, so i didn't plan on touching a thing from him. He looked back to someone who was behind him. She nodded and came over with a new glass and I realized it was Clarke. Her face was still pale, and her eyes were bloodshot, but when she had people to help, she didn't seem to give a crap. I took the cup she offered me, and gulped it down the water and sweet tang of an herb filling me. She smiled at me.

"What did you think you were doing Bell?," she asked, her voice low and scratchy. "You could have gotten yourself killed if you didn't come in when you did," she continued, glaring softly at me. I grinned at her, the skin on my lips cracking slightly.

"Someone needs to lead the camp while you're off taking a nap," I said jokingly, hiding my relief that she was well enough to stand. She grinned too and nudged my shoulder softly. My eyes were already dropping, and Clarke seemed to notice, because she grabbed a cool towel from a pile near hear, and pushed my curls off my forehead, her soft hands laying it across me as I faded away. Her words floated over me as I drifted away.

"I'm glad you're okay Bell," she sad softly.

* * *

Within a day I could stand again, and a few after that I was back to normal. I left Clarke to continue helping the last few sick kids while I resumed leading the camp. Clarke was looking far better, but at time she was still shaky, and her cough hadn't entirely left her, but I suspected that it was just because she was spending so much time with the sick kids. Miller had taken over while Clarke and I were sick, and he had most of the wall strengthened with a second layer. He had also started on some tunnels, I nodded to him, and ordered a few more people to help with drying and storing the food for the winter. I went and talked to Raven, who had only needed to spend a day in the dropship to get healthy again. She looked better, but I was surprised to see Finn was nowhere in sight.

"Raven, what are you working on," I asked, giving her table an appraising look. She look up, and gave me a wicked smile.

"Land mines, we're going to make it so hard for the grounders to even get to the camp, that we can just pick them off one by one, even with our limited bullets," she said. I grinned back. I drifted away, checking on the rest of camp. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, even with the impending doom of the grounder attack.

Days passed, and the camp had returned to normal, except for one thing. My co-leader still hadn't left the dropship. As far as I knew there was only one person still sick, and they would be ready to leave later today. I walked towards the dropship, and walked up behind Clarke. I laid my hand on her shoulder, not surprised to find it warm. She had after all been stuck inside for nearly two weeks. She glanced at me before letting the girl go with a nod. She scampered out, and Clarke let me lead her to the back.

"Clarke, are you okay?" I asked softly. She nodded but I didn't believe her. Her eyes that were normally sparkling were instead feverishly bright. Her breathe was light and uneven.

"Are you sure," I asked. Something was definitely wrong.

"I'm fine Bellamy," she tried to say, but her voice cracked on my name, and she turned away to cough. She winced, then hid the arm she had cough into behind her back. I stared at her suspiciously for a minute.

"Clarke," I said warningly. She tried to look innocent. I lightly grabbed her arm, and looked at it. Where she had just coughed, there was a small splatter of blood. I looked up her.

"Clarke, you need to go to bed bed, you're definitely not fine," I said, my voice tense. She drew herself up.

"I'm perfectly fine Bellamy, I'm just taking a little longer to recover," she snapped. To prove it, she pulled her arm away, and tried to walk towards the entrance but after a few steps her legs got shaky and she stumble. I reached forward and grabbed her, holding her against me to make sure that she didn't fall. Against my skin, hers was feverishly warm. I looked down at her, the back of her head pressed against my chest.

"Clarke, I swear to go, you're going to go and got to my bed and sleep, it's the only one completed in camp," I said, leading her towards to entrance. She planted her feet into the ground.

"No," she said, her feet planted firmly on the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"Clarke, you can't even walk, so yes you are going to go and rest," I said.

"No, I need to help with camp," she said again firmly.

"Clarke, I swear to god, you're going to go and sleep comfortably if I have to drag you there and hold you down until you get better," I growled softly. She was still pressed against my chest.

"I bet you'd love that," she muttered against me. I resisted rolling my eyes again.

"I swear to god Clarke I will," I said, but my voice betrayed the worry I was holding in. She sighed, before coughing again. Thankfully this time she didn't cough up blood.

"Fine," she said softly, her eyes drifting shut as I walked her over to my tent. I laid her softly in the blankets, bulling a few over her, before going to talk with Octavia.

"Octavia," I called. She hurried over from the smoke house. I pulled her over into the shadow of the dropship. "Clarke's really sick, did Lincoln tell you anything that might help," I asked. I didn't approve of her and the grounder, but I needed to know if I could help Clarke. I couldn't just leave my co-leader and friend to slowly suffer if I could help.

"Why, what happened?" she asked. She liked Clarke a lot.

"She has the same thing a before, but she's not getting better," I said softly. Octavia scrunched her eyebrows.

"No Lincoln said it passes quickly. I can go and ask him," Octavia said hopefully. I shook my head.

"No O, its too dangerous out there," I said, and for once she seemed to agree.

I turn away and head back into my tent. Octavia follows me, and she walks over to press the back of her hand to Clarke's forehead. Her brow scrunches again, and she looks a bit more distressed.

"Get her a towel soaked in cold water. Other than that, I don't know what we can do," Octavia says. I nod then order her out of my tent.

"I don't want you sick too," I say when she tries to protest. She nods then leaves.

I follow her out and grab a towel to lay across Clarke's head, brushing her soft golden hair out of the way like she did for me. I have to go and continue leading camp, but I promise her I'll come back later. The rest of the day my thoughts couldn't be further from the tasks at hand. They always wander back to Clarke and how she could have gotten so sick without anyone noticing. Murphy works around the camp, and I consider reminding him that he's still banished, but right now we need all the help we can get.

* * *

When the stars are shinning brightly across the sky, I can finally return to my tent. I take a plate of food for Clarke with me, along with a new towel. When I enter the tent Clarke its up, and sets the current towel aside.

"How long have I been out?" she asked softly. The light from the fire makes her look less pale than before, but I can still see her arms shale when she tries to hold herself up. I set the plate down next to her then sit on the other side, using my arm to support her back.

"Only a few hours," I say. She nods, and looks towards the plate. "It's for you," I say, and she grabs it. Within minutes she's devoured it. She looks a little bit stronger.

"Surprised you wanna take such good care of me, I thought a rebel king didn't need a co-leader," she says with a grin. I give her a smile.

"You're not just my co-leader Clarke," I say softly. "You're my friend." She smiles back, and for a moment, everything seems okay. Then I notice how warm her hand is next to mine. I start to get up.

"I should probably go, you need to get more sleep," I say softly. She grabs my wrist, but her grip is weak.

"Please stay, just for a few minutes, I don't think I can sleep anymore right now," she says softly, her eyes pleading. I nod and sit down.

"So, what did you want to do when you grew up on the ark?" she asked, and I give a start when I realize no one has ever asked me that before.

"I dunno, I never really had a choice, I needed to become a guard to protect Octavia, and after that I didn't have any choice with being a janitor," I said. She looks at me expectantly. I almost laugh. Even sick the princess is still defiant and demanding.

"I guess I would have wanted to be a teacher, maybe have taught earth history," I said thoughtfully. I loved history, and I at least thought I might be good with kids. Clarke looks surprised, but when she pauses for a moment to think about it, she looks surprising like she suddenly has a plan. Of course she does, she's Clarke Griffin.

"We could try to have classes here, a lot of us got put into the Sky Box before we finished school," she said thoughtfully. Instead of pointing out the obvious, that no teenager would willingly take a class, I ask her a question instead.

"What about you, did you always want to be a doctor?" I ask. She shakes her head. I'm surprised.

"Really, what did you want to be first?" I asked. She blushes for a moment then seems to almost mentally square her shoulders.

"An artist, but that was before I realized the everyone on the ark actually had a job to do, and that doesn't count the arts," she said softly. I smile.

"I tried theater once," I say. "Really wasn't my calling," I say with a grimace. She snorts at this, and we laugh for a few minutes, before settling into and easy conversation. She slowly drifts off to sleep against me, and I brush her hair to the side before laying her softly on the blankets and going to find somewhere to sleep.

* * *

Weeks pass and Clarke doesn't seem to be getting any better. In-fact, she seems to be getting worse. A lot worse. Here yes were always bloodshot. She could barely stand, and almost every time she coughed, there was blood. But it was more than that. It was the constant look of pain on her face, her winces that she tried to hide. It was the way she tried to insist in a shaky voice that she was fine, that she was sure she would be able to stand without help tomorrow. It was the way when people tried to take care of her, since the entire camp knew by know that she was sick that she didn't want them to catch whatever she had too. It was the way my little jokes turned into fits of coughing for her where she would try to hide the tears that had fallen from her eyes from me. It was the way she started to give up.

We had grown closer together her and I. Every night when I brought her food, she asked my to talk to her, to tell her stories. And I would glare at her because I knew it was also partially a way to distract me from the fact that she was barely eating. Tonight, she was a little better. Her arms only shook a little when she sat up, but I still put my hands around her waist to hold her closer, to assure myself that my brave princess wouldn't just disappear in a whisper of smoke. Because sometimes I felt like she would. Because I knew that there was nothing we could do, O had even managed to sneak out and ask Lincoln but he could do nothing. We had depend on Clarke to fight it off and protect herself.

"Take me outside," she demanded, her breathing raspy.

"What?" I asked.

"Take me outside, I want to see the stars," she demanded again, struggling to stand. Instead of letting her, I swaddled her in a blanket and carried her outside, bridal style. She giggled against my chest, and for once she didn't start coughing. I set her down where a little ways away, still inside the walls but where the light of the fire was mostly blocked. We looked up at the sky, where billions of stars stared down at us, their lights glittering and reflecting. Clarke smiled, and that's when it hit me. I was in love with Clarke Griffin. I probably had been for a while, but sitting there under the trees and stars reflecting into her eyes, the night breeze blowing her hair, I was completely and undeniably in love with her.

We sat there for a few minutes, and I watched her take it in, before she turned to me.

"Bellamy," she said her, voice low. I swallowed.

"Yes Princess," I said, looking into her beautiful eyes. Instead of answering she leaned towards me, and I leaned towards her, and there we were, kissing in the starlight. Her hand tangled in my curls while I held her close to me. Her lips were feverishly hot, but i kissed her softly, and she pressed into me, fitting perfectly. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to mine.

"I'm going to be okay Bell," she whispered softly, her lips slightly swollen from our kiss.

"I sure as hell hope so princess," I said, and we stayed like that for the next hour, her resting against me, and me holding her close.

Later that night, I carried her back to her bed and laid her down softly. She smiled at me, and it wasn't the sad smile of a dying girl, it was strong and defiant and a promise of a future. I held her hand as she drifted off to sleep. And I studied her, and memorized every bit of her face. To her eyelashes that lay softly on her rosy cheeks, to the perfect lips parted so slightly to the small strong hand clenched in mine. I studied her to distract myself. To distract myself from the way that her breathing slowly got shorter and shorter. That her hand was clenched in pain. And that that hand was slowly starting to loosen bit by bit. That her chest barely moved, and her fingers were slipping through mine. To distract myself from the tear silently tracing a trail down the side of my face, as she whispered the words, "Mom."

* * *

 **The End. Thanks for reading, please review, and hope you all have a marvelous day or night, whatever time it happens to be that you read this at.:)**


End file.
